A Siblings Love
by Paranoise
Summary: James T. Kirk wasn't the only child in his mothers life after his fathers death. His little sister Jackie is just like him in a girls body. Now his mother is dying and Jim must take on his little sister, proving to be the biggest challenge of his life.C/S
1. Bad News

_"Jim!" came the voice of a little girl from inside a hole, "Jim! I'm stuck!"_

_A teenager with sandy colored hair and blue eyes ran towards the voice screaming, "What did Mom tell you about playing near the hole!" He leapt into the hole and emerged ten seconds later carrying a dusty six year old._

_ "Thanks," she mumbled._

_ "Honestly, Jack," he laughed, "we're gonna need to get you an invisible fence!"_

_ Jackie smiled sheepishly and started walking towards the small house on the other side of the road. She ran up to a tree and reached under a hole in the trunk. Pulling put a small trash bag; she peered across the road at her teenage brother._

_ "You coming?!" she screamed._

_ He sprinted towards her and wrenched the trash bag out of her hands._

_ "Hey!" she screeched_

_ "You'll have to catch me, Mutt!" he laughed gaily._

_ She raised her eyebrow in confusion at the new name._

_ "Didn't you say you were like, 20 different species of whatever?"  
Her mouth fell open and she leapt forward grabbing the bag and hitting him upside the head. "You are such a dweeb," she gasped jokingly. She ran around the back of the house and came back in clean clothes._

_ "Whatever. But you need to be more careful with the hole," he said as she sat down, "I'm 18 now and I'm leaving for a place of my own soon. I'm not always gonna be around to protect you."_

_ "I know. Jim?" she asked apprehensively._

_ "Yea?"_

_ "It's still you and me against the world right?"_

_ "Always. You and me against the world."_

"Red Alert! Red Alert! This is not a drill! All personnel to predestined evacuation areas please!" shouted Captain James T. Kirk into his microphone.

"Captain?" came the voice of his first mate.

He groaned. "Yes, Spock?"

"Shouldn't you be headed for your evacuation point for the drill?"  
"Spock, I think they can manage without me for ten minutes, don't you?"  
The Vulcan just nodded and stepped back.

"Captain?" asked a new voice on his left.

He looked down. It was just another new red shirt. "Yes?"  
"You're getting a call from your half-sister. She says its urgent,"

Kirk's head snapped up, "How urgent?"

"Her exact words were: Get your scrawny butt over here or I'm gonna kill you Jim! Don't think I won't!"

"Yea, that sounds about right. Have the call dispatched to my room."

"Right away, sir," The red shirt scurried off the bridge. He stood up and walked briskly towards his room. Jackie never called just to say hi. And if she were adding in it was urgent, something was up.

"Hey Mutt," he sighed.

She flinched at the old nickname but said nothing. Something was wrong.

"Something tells me this is not a social call so what's wrong?"

She bit her lip and hung her head.

"C'mon. we share everything with each other, Mutt. What's wrong?"

"Jim," she said, her voice barely a whisper, "It's mom."

His heart plummeted. His mom wasn't exactly the forty year old she had been when he was 12 and she wasn't exactly young when Jackie was born.

"Jack?" he whispered at the preteen.

She suddenly burst into tears. "Jim!" she wailed, "Mom's dying! She's dying Jim and I can't do anything!"

"When did this happen? He asked, a lump forming in his throat.

Jackie's head hung even lower and she remained silent. He had a feeling she hadn't been keeping him up to date.

"About… three months ago," she sighed

His mouth dropped open and he stared. She should've told him.

"Please don't be mad!" she pleaded at the look in his face, "I thought she would get better! Oh Jim, you've got to come home! I miss you and Mom wants to say-"She never finished her sentence. It was too painful.

"I'll do what I can," he promised, "Be right back."

He walks out onto the bridge and sat down. "Fabulous job on the emergency exit drill. Everyone back to your duties and great job. Spock," he said turning to his first mate, "Can I talk to you?"

They went to his room and Kirk sat down at his desk where his video cam was.

"Spock," he said for once serious, "I need to go to Earth for a little while. I'm going to take one of the ships small shuttles and go there. Can you take care of the ship while I'm gone?"

"Certainly Captain. May I inquire as to why you are going to Earth?"

"Family Matters," he said leaving it at that.

"Hello?" said a voice making them both jump. It was Jackie, "I'm still here!"

"Sorry Jack. If I'm gonna get going I need to go now. See you in a little okay?"

"Fine," sighed the twelve year old with a shake of her head making her small black curls swing, "See ya." And the screen went black.

"All right, I'm off then," sighed Jim. He went to the medical bay to tell his other friend where he was going. After that was done he went down to the shuttle bay and chose the fastest one he could find,_ The Glory._

He sat down in the pilot seat and turned on the engine, setting out into the dark emptiness of space, matching the strange emptiness he was now feeling inside.

AN: Ugh, I know that sucked but I promise that I'll get everyone a little( a lot) more in character soon. I had good ideas for the middle of the story but the beginning was hard. I'm hoping it'll get better and if not, I'll just abandon the story. Well, R+R even criticism helps!


	2. A Final Goodbye

"Jim!" cried an over-excited twelve year old flinging herself upon her older brother. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"Hey, Mutt!" he said laughing.

She hit him upside the head saying, "Shut up dweeb!"

Again serious, he turned towards his mother's room. His little sister nodded and opened the door. They ran inside and kneeled down at the bedside of an old woman.

"Hey Mom," whispered Jim.

She smiled and whispered a barely audible word, "Jim."

Her small eyes narrowed and she peered at Jackie. "Go," she said quietly. Jackie started to protest but quailed under the look her mother gave her. Grumbling angrily, she stomped out the door.

"Jim," his mother said again, "how are you?" It was a weak cover for how bad she was feeling and they both knew it but he did his best to answer.

"Fine," he said, "Everything is fine."

"Good, good. I had hoped to have more time to talk to you but, as you can see, I have almost none left. Jim, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything Mom," he could feel his eyes begin to sting.

"Jackie is a rebellious 12 year old girl who needs help sorting out her life. Jim, can I ask you to do your best to be the one to help her?"

Jim blinked. He really hadn't thought about what would happen to his lovable sister but now that he thought about it, he didn't like what he was seeing. But what his mother was getting at wasn't exactly a comforting thought either.

"Mom, I'm not sure space would be good-"

"You already as good as promised me," she said sharply, "Remember? I said promise me something and you answered, 'Anything'"

"Yea, but-"

"No buts, you will do your best to take care of Jackie or so help me James Tiberius Kirk, I will haunt you from beyond the grave for the rest of your life!" Her nostrils flared and as she delivered her last line her face regained some of its old life.

"Promise," he said feebly not wanting to cause her unnecessary distress.

She relaxed and mumbled, "Good, now go get Jackie. Goodness knows what she's gotten up to."

As Jim left the house, his carefully built fortress broke and he dissolved into tears. It was a good five minutes before he realized the small hand on his shoulder and a constricted voice saying, "It's okay to cry."

He stood up and hugged Jackie so hard she was choking.

"Jim!" she gasped out before he released her. Laughter mixed with tears, they both made their way back to the bedroom where they immediately grew somber.

"Why did you stop laughing?" demanded their mother, "I don't want your fun spoiled on my account."

Jim barely heard Jackie mumble, "What about if the joke was on your account?"

Ignoring the remark he sat down in a chair by the bed and yawned, big and loud.

"Jim!" his mother gasped, "When is the last time you slept?"

He thought about it. Not since before the shuttle, since it was a full time thing. Finally he said, "I dunno, a couple of days?"

"Now Jim," her voice had regained some of its old sharpness, "Really! I would have expected you to be more responsible now you have some one else to take care of!"

Jackie said nothing, she must have known, or at least guessed at what they were talking about while she was gone.

He grinned and leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

"Jim!" Jackie's urgent whisper woke him out of his rest. "Jim, I think it's… time…" she finished quietly.

He was up on his feet in an instant, any tiredness he'd had now drowned out by nerves and pre-mature grief.

Their mother's breathing was shallow and rapid as they stepped into the room. Running to her side, tears slid down his face and he hugged his little sister close. He didn't want her to see death.

But she pushed against him mumbling, "Get off!" They kneeled down at their mother's side and Jim took her hand. Jackie remained silent, trying to be strong but Jim could see the silent tears gliding down her face.

Their mother smiled at them and said, "Don't be sad, it is my time for the Wind to come. It will for you someday too."

Jackie mumbled the first words she'd said since she woke Jim, "But we're not ready for the Wind to take you."

"I'm sorry," their mother chuckled dryly, "But its not something I can control. But always remember, I love you forever and a day. Nothing will ever change that. Ever. Take care of each other, you hear?"

They nodded and she passed out. She didn't speak for another hour at which point she gasped out, "George!" Her face relaxed and she smiled, "George, I've missed you." And with that her life was gone as quickly and silently as the adult's and child's grief had come. Jackie shrieked and threw herself on her mother's body no longer able to contain the tears that she'd been able to keep silent for so long.

Jim's body was racked with sobs as he stood up and carried Jackie out of the room. He set her down on the couch and proceeded to the kitchen. He had some phone calls to make.

After that was done, he sat with Jackie and pulled her as close as he could without breaking either of their bones. He watched as she cried herself to sleep and slowly followed suit, over and hour later.


	3. Funerals and Explosions

Hmm… I've just realized there is a mysterious lack of medical or any other thing in here. Ah well, just ignore it. This chapter holds an explosion, brotherly love, and angsty preteen… well… angst! R+R!

James T. Kirk had never liked funerals. Whether they were his first grade class's pet bug, or his Uncle Carter he couldn't stand them. He'd always loathed the way people cried as if death didn't occur everyday.

But now he found himself the object of his own scorn. His voice trembled as he delivered his speech about his mother, and he was aware of the tears gliding down his face as he listened to his sister. She was a talented writer when she tried to be, and her speech was beautiful. He wasn't surprised to see that not a single face in the whole room was dry after she was done.

It wasn't a very big crowd, just family and close friends. The whole group took up two rows of chairs if they spread out.

When the coffin was lowered into the ground, each person took a flower and threw it into the immense hole saying one thing they loved about the deceased.

Jim's turn came and quickly thinking of something to say he whispered, "Thanks for always being there for me and Jackie, especially when we needed it. You were a great mom and I'll miss you." He threw the flower in, losing attention while everyone else spoke.

Finally it was Jackie's turn. "Thanks," she said, "for always making us laugh. Even if we were mad or sad you could always brighten up our lives. I hope this daisy brightens up your new one." She threw her flower in the hole and burst into tears. She ran off and Jim ran after her. He found her sitting next to the big hole she had fallen into so many times. She looked up as Jim approached with a crazy look in her eyes.

"No!" she screamed, "Get away!" She scrambled backwards into the hole. Jim couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on her face as she fell in. He stepped forward and reached out a hand. Glowering, she took it and stood up. She cursed quietly (something he ignored only because they were both grieving) and walked back inside with him.

"Can you handle being alone for a couple hours?" he asked. She gave a curt nod and he went outside to the old car parked in the drive.

Time to go do what he did best; drink his troubles away.

Jim came back to find half of the house blown off.

Jim's first reaction was shock ("WTF!?") his second was anger("Jackie!")And his last was fear ("Oh my God! Jackie!"). He decided on the last one as his final reaction. He scrambled though the rubble screaming his head off.

"Jackie!" he shouted desperately, "Mutt, where are you?" He was crying wildly. The only thoughts that ran through his head were, _Gotta find Jackie,_ _I promised,_ and _Can't lose them both. WON'T lose them both!_

"Mutt! Jack! Jackie!" He listened hard but heard no reply. He squatted down and put his head on his knees.

"For God's sake what?!" a frustrated voice came out of the tree on the side of the house. His little sister's head popped out of the branches looking slightly disheveled and annoyed.

"Get down here!" He shouted relieved. She jumped down from the tree and ran over to him.

"Man, the way you were screaming I thought you were dying!" she shouted.

"What happened to the house?!" he demanded ignoring this.

Jackie's face took on a pinkish hue and she rubbed her neck, "Ah, well… I got hungry," he nodded, "and I turned on the stove," he groaned. She couldn't use that old thing, "And you know that thing of oil we had? Well that spilled onto the stove, and to make a long story short, fire went somewhere it shouldn't have, fire go boom and next thing I know I'm dangling by my ankles in a tree."

He stared at her in awe. Only she could make such a mess of things so quickly.

"It's not that bad!" she shrieked in indignation.

"You're right," he mumbled, "its worse."

She shrugged and sat down, "So when are we leaving?"

He flinched, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't insult my intelligence," she scoffed, "What were you and mom talking about then? Prune juice?"

She smirked at his silence and repeated herself, "Well when are we leaving?"

He grimaced at her bluntness, "Tomorrow," he said through gritted teeth, "if we can swing it."

Her smirk grew more pronounced and he bit back an insult.

"Whatever," he growled, "Go get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

He could practically feel the excitement pouring off her in waves as she passed him on her way to the couch. He rolled his eyes and went to the video cam upstairs.

"Set call for Spock, Acting Captain of the Starship Enterprise," he said to the blank screen. It flickered to life and Jim was viewing what appeared to be an empty bedroom.

"Spock," he called out quietly, "Spoooooock?"

Suddenly, the half Vulcan's head appeared in the screen, "Hello Captain, did you need something?"

"Hey Spock! No, I just thought you should know that we will have a…_guest_ on board the Enterprise for awhile."

"I will alert the crew," Spock said, "How long will our guest be staying?"

Jim grinned genuinely at this, "Awhile, Spock, awhile…"

He nodded and spoke again, " Is that all Captain?"

"Yea that's it Spock, you don't have to listen to me blather any longer," he could barely suppress a grin.

"I did not mean-"

"It's a joke Spock. Bye."

"Goodbye, Captain."


	4. Space Trip!

AN: I'm so freakin' tired! It's 2:15 in the morning and I can't sleep! My little bro is _insisting_ that I watch Toy Story with him. He is ANNOYING me! If he has to force me to stay up, shouldn't he at least be quiet when I ask him to?! I'm literally crying from exhaustion. Oh well, you know, to be honest I have no idea what will happen in this chapter. I don't plan these things at all they kind of jus fall into place in front of me. I just realized maybe I should thank the nag, because otherwise, I wouldn't have posted all these chapter's tonight. Oh, joy.

Jackie woke up to the sound of tapping. "What the crap?" she yawned. Standing up she looked around. Jim was standing in the kitchen tapping the table rhythmically (and loudly).

"Morning," she yawned.

He started. "Oh, morning. You shouldn't be up for another 1 hr and 12 min.," he said conversationally.

"12 minutes?" she raised her eyebrows.

He shrugged. "So is your bag packed?" he asked her.

She sighed, "No but its not like I have much to pack anyway. Well, I'll go do that and meet you down here in 5 minutes"

Five minutes later, they were packed and on their way to the docking area. It was no trouble finding the shuttle since it was one of five.

They boarded their shuttle and waited for the okay signal form the control tower. While they waited, Jackie tried to strike up conversation.

"Sooo," she said, "What are these crew members like?"

Jim knew he was bored if he was having this conversation, "Oh, ya know…"

"No, obviously I don't since I'm asking!"

"Alright! There's Spock, my first officer, he's a Vulcan, so not many laughs but occasionally you can get him to at least chuckle…" and that's how the rest of the first day was spent. Jim explained everything he could about the crew members.

On what would be morning of the second day, Jackie asked to learn how to fly the shuttle.

"Why?" Jim yawned.

"You're why!" she exclaimed, "Look at you! You're practically passing out from exhaustion. I can fly it and you can sleep!"

"No," he yawned, "I can handle it."

"You won't be saying that when you pass out," she muttered darkly.

He rolled his eyes and ignored her protests. _Why would I pass out?_ He thought, _I'm perfectly fi-_ and with that his eyes rolled back in his head and he was snoring loudly.

Jackie, looking rather smug, dragged him out of the pilots chair and onto the small cot in the ships back (**AN:** Sorry I forget what its called). Then she went back and plopped herself in the chair.

Jim awoke some odd hours later having felt like he actually slept. _I'll have to thank Jackie for that…or not. _He blanched, _Where is she anyway? And who is flying the ship?!_

He ran out ready to take the controls but someone was already in his seat.

"Ah, you're awake I see. You are too stupid, you know that?" Jim couldn't answer; the shock that Jackie was flying was to much for him to comprehend.

She smirked, "You're lucky I was here to save you this time. And that I was studying you at the controls. Ya know, except for the passing out part." He didn't know whether to laugh or growl so he just nodded.

"Can I sit back down now?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"You're still tired. And this is fun," if her smile grew any wider it would have stretched around her head.

"Whatever, Mutt," a thought came to him, "How do you know where your going anyway?"

"I asked the computer."

"Of course," he slapped his forehead, "Why couldn't I be given a _normal _little sister? One who likes Barbies and crap. What did I do that was so wrong when I was twelve?"

Jackie pondered this. "Well, you did drive your step dad's care into a ditch."

"Yeah but he was a jerk," Jim sighed, "You're lucky you didn't have to know him. Hey, this is a random question but who _is _your dad anyway?" He was thinking of just sending her to live with him, and getting her out of his hair.

Her face darkened, "Don't know, don't care," she growled. Her voice was just a little too defensive, which made Jim think she was lying. She must have guessed this, because she silently glared at him.

"Whatever," he said, we should be there soon. Go get your stuff."

She was still glaring as she made her way into the back and came back with her stuff.

"Alright!" Jim shouted when he couldn't take it anymore, "I'm sorry I asked! Will you stop glaring at me?"

The girl smiled sadistically and shook her head.

He punched her shoulder lightly, "You suck."

They rode in silence until they cam upon the massive white that was the Enterprise.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk request permission to board," he said into the intercom.

A bored female voice replied, "Permission granted."

Jim stole a glance at Jackie and noticed something he'd never seen before on her. Fear.

"Jack?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she said not even glancing at him.

"You okay?"

"Yea…"

"Liar."

"What?"

Jim shook his head. "You're shaking and your face is white. I think you're afraaaaaid!" He drew the last word out as torture, grinning when he saw her eyes narrow.

"Never," she growled.

The ship docked and they both stepped out. Jackie was trembling again.

"Are you sick or something?" he groaned. Her puking would not be a good way to introduce her to the crew.

"Yea, I'm sick of you," she said playfully. She did her best to control the shivers but gave up after realizing it was a lost cause.

They ran ahead towards the control bridge, neither aware that soon one of their biggest (and funnest) adventures would start.


	5. Here comes the brideor not

AN!!!: Thank you my first reviewer! I'm so happy! I thought not one person had read this and I was sad(ish). Well, that made me happy so thank you! Well, in this chapter, Jackie is introduced to the crew, the siblings play a joke (that lasts for about 2 minutes) on the crew, and the idea for a dance party is unleashed!

"Jim!" panted Jackie, "Slow down! Unlike you, I don't spend everyday on a ship and know all the "shortcuts"! Oh and another thing, since when is the laundry shoot a shortcut?!"

Jim grinned and walked through the door to the bridge. He sat down in the familiar captains chair and waited for Jackie to come in.

Panting, she stepped inside the room. "I hate you," she mumbled.

"Yea, I know," laughed her older brother.

Uhura walked in unaware of the captain or minor also in the room.

(AN: Pretend the bridge can be empty and the ship doesn't crash. Or there's a bunch of stupid redshirts. Your choice.)

"Hello Uhura," said a cheerful Captain Kirk.

She jumped and spun around. "Kirk," she acknowledged him with a head nod, "And who's that? Your new girlfriend?"

Jackie's face contorted into a mask of horror while Jim grinned.

His eyes twinkled as he answered. "This is Jackie. She and I love each other very much."

Jackie caught on and began to grin as well. "Yea," her eyes matched Jim's as she said, "Did you know we used to live together before he left for Starfleet?"

Uhura gaped at them as Spock and Scotty walked in.

"Hello, Capten!" exclaimed Scotty.

"Hello Captain," Spock said.

"Hello boys!" Jim exclaimed, "Have either of you met Jackie?"

"Apparently," Uhura said regaining control of himself, "He and Jackie are…" she struggled to find the right word, "together."

Scotty's eyes widened and Spock raised an eyebrow.

"We love each other very much," Jim repeated.

"But she looks so… young, Capten," Scotty gasped.

"Why thank you," Jackie said dryly, "But any future compliments can go directly to the object in question. I use moisturizers."

Spock's eyebrows had not slid any further down his face, and he was staring at Jackie who now appeared to be choking on laughter.

"Captain," he pointed out, "Your friend is choking."

"Hmm? Oh she'll be all right," Jim said with a wave of his hand.

Suddenly they heard thundering footsteps and the unmistakable voice of Bones yelling, "Somebody said Jim was back and something was seriously wrong with his head. I swear if that kid has done another stupid thing I'm gonna-"

He entered the room and stared. First at Jim, then at Jackie, then at the three shocked crew members.

"Hello Jackie," he sighed.

"Hey Bones!" she exclaimed.

"What have you two done this time?" Bones asked dejectedly.

Jim and Jackie couldn't hold on any longer. They burst into fits of laughter rolling around on the floor.

"Ask-ha-them-ha!" Jackie managed to gasp out. The two jokesters were able to regain control.

"Okay, I'm good," sighed Jim, "I'm good."

"I don't understand," Uhura said, "Bones how do you know Jackie?"

"How don't I know Jackie?" the exasperated CMO cried out, "Everyday in Starfleet, 'Video call for Jim' 'Hey is Jim there?' 'Oh hey Bones! Where's Jim?'."

Jackie smiled as Bones continued, "And don't even get me started on family days. I remember once she came to visit and she and Jim put ketchup on themselves and pretended to be dying, screaming 'Bones help me! Save me Bones!'"

"Oh I forgot about that!" exclaimed Jim.

"Oh good times, good times," sighed Jackie reminiscently.

"But I thought you two were dating!" cried Uhura.

Jim and Jackie screamed with mirth as Bones slapped his forehead.

"Does she look old enough to date him?" demanded Bones.

Uhura blushed, "Well it is Kirk…"

"Come on Uhura!" Jim laughed, "Not even I would stoop that low!"

"Well than how do you know each other?" screeched Uhura in frustration.

"I got that one," sighed Bones, "They're Half-siblings."

"And you thought- Oh God!" Jackie laughed at Uhura's shocked expression.

They looked as if they were being attacked by invisible creatures as tears streamed down there faces and they screamed at the hilarity of it all.

"But you said you loved each other, and you lived together!" she yelled at the pair.

"Duh,"gasped Jackie wiping a tear from her eye.

"Uhura," Jim said slowly, "Listen carefully. We are brother and sister. Siblings. With the same mom. Who lived in one house. With both of us. And we were a family. We Loved each other. Get it?"

Begrudgingly, she nodded and sat back down in her seat. The other two men went back to their duties, obviously trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Jim stood back up and walked over to Bones who was looking very pissed off.

"Good to see you Bones!" Jim said patting his friend on the back.

"Hi Jim. Are you gonna tell me why your crazy little sister is here?"

"I resent that!" yelled Jackie.

Jim's face darkened as he told Bones why Jackie was here

"Look I'm sorry you mom died Jim, but space sot exactly the best place for little girls."

"I know," sighed Jim lowering his voice, "but I promised."

Bones looked at Jim in confusion and then at Jackie who was having a very deep conversation with Chekov about pancakes.

"Pancakes are wery good," Chekov was saying, "Did you know they were a Russian inwention?"

"No I did not!" exclaimed Jackie, intrigued, "What are your favorites? Personally I prefer chocolate chip or those ones invented in the 21rst century. You know, the ones at Friendly's with the mnm's in them?"

"You know," Jim said a mischievous smile forming on his lips, "We should find a way to welcome Jackie to the ship."

Bones's eyes widened in terror. "No, Jim!" he whisper-shouted.

"You don't know what I was gonna say!" whined Jim.

"Yes, I do! And as your doctor I'm saying no! Remember last time?!" Bones hissed.

"So we all ended up crashed on a hostile alien planet, it got sorted out!" Jim hissed back.

"After two weeks of running and hiding!"

"Please Bones?" begged Jim. _He really is being pathetic,_ Bones thought.

"Fine," he said, "But don't blame me when we're all floating out in space somewhere."

"Woo! We're having a dance par-tay!"


	6. Friends Like That

AN: I have nothing to say for once, other than, My tooth hurts1 Ah well. Todays chapter; in which we all PAR-TAY! Oh, and sorry I know Jim's song sucks but I really didn't know what to do! I'm so ashamed…

"No! No! No! A thousand times no!" shouted the exasperated 12 year old.

"Told you she wouldn't listen," said a man in the doorway.

"Oh please?" said a young woman on her knees, "Please? It'll look so good on you!"

"No Uhura!" shouted the girl, "And if I have to say it again I won't come at all! You can make me go to some party, you can even make me _sing_ at this party, which as Jim knows is something I don't do very often, but you cannot! I repeat; cannot: put me in that dress!" She pointed at the dress in question. It was white with large black polka dots. "Why can't I just wear my cargo pants and sweatshirt?"

"Because Jackie this is you first impression on a good portion of the crew! You want to look good!"

"JIM!" they shouted simultaneously.

He backed up slowly saying, "This is a girl thing! I am Switzerland!"

"And people say I'm crazy," sighed Jackie.

"Fine," Uhura finally said, "But I get to do your hair!"

Jackie considered this. Her hair did need to be done. But Uhura might go overboard. Then again, she _really_ didn't want to wear that dress…

"Deal," she said striking her hand out. They shook and Uhura went to work. Jim was amazed at how quickly the two had become friends after their prank. He would've held a grudge for 10 minutes longer.

"Oh!" exclaimed Uhura, "We're gonna be late! *Sigh* And I wanted to put beads in your hair." Jackie looked extremely relieved.

"Let's go!" she took off running towards the bridge.

Several people were there already and dancing. Bones was standing near the drink machine, his eyes darting as if someone was about to pop up behind him and stab him.

"Hey Bones!" Jim yelled making the doctor jumped. Bones made a sarcastic smile back and went back to his nervous drinking.

"Woo! Lets get this party started!" Jackie stared at her brother as he ran around in circles. Silently, she began to pray.

"Dear God, don't let Jim get drunk! He's crazy enough already!" Uhura laughed at her prayer and went over to her Vulcan boyfriend.

"Oh, great I'm alone again," sighed the preteen.

"Hello Jeckie!" a voice behind Jackie made her jump. She spun around.

"Oh, hey Chekov! What's up?" she asked the 17 year old.

"Oh nozing," he replied, "Hikaru and I were walking by and realized he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting you yet. Hikaru!"

An Asian man hurried over and stuck out his hand. "Hikaru Sulu, pleased to meet you." He didn't look pleased. His face was blank and Jackie could see his eyes flickering back and forth between Chekov and herself. Each time his eyes landed on Jackie, they showed anger mixed up with some fear. When he looked at Chekov she saw longing and even a little dominance.

The pair left and Jackie gaped after them. Her brain was trying to comprehend facts. Sulu _liked_ Chekov and hated her because he thought she had a crush on Chekov. But she didn't they were just friends and- SULU IS GAY?!

She shrugged it off deciding she would think about it later.

"All right!" Jim yelled into the microphone, "Its time to get this party started! We're gonna have karaoke night thingymabober!" It was so obvious he was drunk. Not to everyone else on the ship but Jackie could still remember the nights when she was 6 and 7 and he would come home, spout nonsense, and crash on the couch.

"Thanks a lot God," She muttered.

"When is your turn?" a voice behind her made her jump.

"Gosh Chekov, don't do that!" she whisper yelled. Then she realized what he just said, "Waitaminute! What do you mean when is my turn?"

"Lt. Uhura said you would be singing."

"Oh did she now?" her voice was dangerously high and her eyes seemed turn a hole in Chekov's head.

"Wuz goin on?" Jim's voice spoke out behind her. He was obviously not drunk enough not to recognize danger signs.

"Hello Keptain!" Chekov chirped oblivious of the tension.

"Hey Chekov old buddy ol' palio!" Jim exclaimed, "Who wants to see me go sing karaoke for 21st century songs?"

"This I gotta see," mumbled Jackie as they made their way up to the stage.

"Hey evareeboddy!" shouted Jim, "I'm gonna sing a little song tonight! Ok, any requests?" Everyone was in to much shock to make a request.

"Little lady in the purple!" he screamed at an invisible girl, "Really? Ok if you're sure…" He flipped the song to the request and began to sing.

I Like it simple and I'm not a superman

I never said that I was more than that

I'm not a wanna be, I'm who I wanna be

And I intend to be the way I wanna be

Jackie groaned and laughed at the same time. She and Jim used to sing this when they were kids.

I, I've got somebody on the inside

I, I've got somebody who will set me free

I'm not the only one a part of this

I, I've got one other around me

I can't wait for morning, thought Jackie taking out a video camera. Jim had proceded to run around the stage in a march.

Hey, lemme hear you say

Make some noise if you feel this way

Hey, if you've got a friend like mine

He was freakin TALKING ABOUT HER! She made a mental note to kill him in the morning. At the moment it was kind of sweet in a, I'm never letting you live this down, kind of way.

Hey let's scream and shout

If you know what I'm talking bout

Anybody got a friend like that?

At this point the crew burst into screams, apparently they all had friends like that. That or Jim really was just that bad a singer… Either way, they were screaming.

I was once little and I never had a plan

That point, out friendliness was just an act

Now I'm your friend indeed and you can count on me

And I can guarantee your friend I'll always be

He was so dead. It was true they were hostile towards each other for a while but did he have to announce it? No, no he did not. She blushed as everyone turned to look at her and some laughed.

I, I've got somebody on the inside

I, I've got some somebody who can let me free

I'm not the only one a part of this

I've got, the one other around me

Was it to much to disappear? She wasn't a bad girl, honest…

Hey let me hear you say

Make some noise if you feel this way

Hey, if you've got a friend like that

Hey, let's scream and shout

If you know what I'm talkin' bout

Anybody got a friend like that?

Does anyone hear me all alone?

Does anyone feel me?

Crew: Woah, Woah

Down and out your brain's loco, it's never easy

But if you believe me, sing it with me

Wow Jim can be a really good singer, thought Jackie, when- hey wait, what did he mean by 'Your brain's loco?!'

Hey let's scream and shout

If you know what I'm talking bout

Anybody got a friend like that

Hey let me hear you say

Does anybody feel this way?

Hey, if you've got a friend like that

Hey let's scream and shout,

If you know what I'm talking bout

Anybody got a friend like that?

I, I've got somebody on the inside

I, I've got somebody who will set me free

I'm not the only one a part of this

I've got my one other around me, hey hey!

Jim finished his song grinning like an idiot (because that what you are! Thought Jackie) and sat down. The second he touched the chair he jumped back up again.

"I almost forgot!" Jim was shouting. His eyes never left Jackie and his eyes twinkled. Jackie had a sick feeling in her stomach. _Please no, please no, _please no_!_ she thought desperately. Oh where was the exit in this place?

"Next up, we have my little sister, Jackie! Who will be singing some song we don't know yet."

Her mouth fell open in horror as she felt hands guiding her to the stage. She stared out and started to sweat as 50 pairs of eyes stared back at her.


	7. Daft Bimbos

AN: Hello, my young and old readers. I noticed several mistakes in the last chapter such as 'SULU IS GAY?' I meant to type 'SULU IS HOMO?' or something along those lines. I'm sorry if I offended anyone and you have my deepest utmost apologies. You have permission to point out anything bad in this chapter and not be nice about it Well here is chapter 7 in which Jackie suffers from Glossophobia. I'm not making tat up it really is the name for a phobia of public speaking. Weird, huh?

Jackie's hands started to shake as she gripped the mic. She felt a wave of nausea hit as she opened her mouth to speak and clamped it shut. _Breathe in, breathe out,_ she commanded herself, _Focus on something stupid…Jim!_

Her eyes opened and she sought out Jim finally finding him near the bar looking like he was gonna throw up.

"Hi, everybody," she could hear her voice trembling, "I don't really know what to sing, so give me some time as I search the machine?"

She sat down and looked through the files. Finally she came to one she somewhat knew and enjoyed in a way.

"Ok," she whispered then more loudly, "I'm ready!"

The song began to play and Jackie's voice fell up and down with the first few notes.

What an amazing time

What a family

How did the years go by?

Now its only you and me…

She grew more confident as she stared at Jim's green face. This was easy. It was actually kind of… fun!

Tick Tock 

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

La la la la la la la

Like a cat stuck inside a moving hovercar

A stupid conversation shut my ears, just take a break

What if they say that _you're _a climber

Naturally I'm worried that if I go it alone

Who really cares cuz its my life

I never know it could be great

Taking chances, I might grow

Oh ah oh

Breathe in breathe out, look at the green…

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn for?

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn for?

Tick tock, tick tock 

Tick tock, tick tock

Take a chance you daft bimbo

Like an archipelago

You're repeating yourself

You know this all by heart

Why do you repeat it anyways?

I was born to blossom, bloom to perish

The moment will run out cause you are still taking girls home

You know it was messed up how I knew exactly what you'd think

Life is short, you've proved you're capable

Oh, ah,oh

It was obvious even in his drunken state Jim knew he was being sung about. He tried to look hurt but a grin at the fact Jackie was singing and his sickness made it come out more as when someone looks like they've been hyposprayed to many time. Which also could have been the case as Bones was standing next to Jim looking extremely peeved.

Uh-uh

Look at your watch now

Your still bringing home the females!:(

They've practically lined up out front

And they're all waiting for you "hot shot!"

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn for?

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn for?

I "can't wait" to go back to Earth and

See you pick up girls from strange bands

Those Las Vegas girls, must be lots of fun

'cause you never seem to be done

Jim was obviously toying with the idea of looking shocked at what she was saying, but that would have been a lie and they both knew it. It wasn't exactly a secret Jackie hated the stray girls Jim brought home. They'd once tried to have an adult conversation about it, which resulted in Jackie throwing a lampshade, a book, a frying pan, and a very confused dog at Jim's head.

Go!

Look at your watch now

Your turn to go get the mail

I don't care if they rip you apart

It's your fault you kept them waitin "hot shot!"

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn for

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn

What'cha waitn for?

What'cha waitn for?

What'cha waitn for?

You took the chance

You daft bimbo

You got the risks

You daft bimbo

What'cha waitn for?

What'cha waitn for?

You took a chance

You daft bimbo

You took a chance

You daft bimbo!

Jackie finished the song in a cold fury remembering all those girls Jim had brought home, had thought she'd never noticed. She listened to the clapping and cheers of "Encore!" and silently laughed. None of them knew what that was about. It was another her and Jim thing. They'd listened and thought it was all nonsense, or if they got the basic idea, a wife was talking about her cheating husband. Daft bimbos.


	8. Game Set

AN: Check it out, my third song chapter! Also my last probably but yea. I think I did a good job those being my second and third song fics! And now for the fourth! In this chapter, Jim and Jackie sing… a duet! And that duet is… ANYTHING YOU CAN DO I CAN DO BETTER!!!! Oh, and Sulu declare war on Jackie's nonexistent crush; you know the whole Sulu eye hate thing? Here goes nothing!

Jim was onstage again. He was staring at Jackie with the same mischievous cunning he'd had on his face before he made her sing. He couldn't be doing that again though. She'd declined all invitation to sing again and stared pointedly at Jim when she said, "_Nothing_ will get me back up there."

"We have a special request," he said grinning at her, "Jackie will you come up here?"

Filled with dread she dragged her feet up the bridge. She cast Jim a look that said, Really?

He shot one back that said, Yea, deal with it! He smirked and turned back to his audience.

"Someone has requested Jackie and I sing a duet together," his voice was full to the brim with laughter.

"What?!" shrieked Jackie.

"Aaaww, Jack don't be a spoilsport," whined Jim, "Do you need encouragement?" at which point he turned to the crowd.

Cheers erupted and the crowd roared, "Jackie! Jackie!"

"Fine!" the exasperated girl cried out and stooped down low to pick out a song.

"Oh this one is so perfect!" exclaimed Jim. Jackie raised an eyebrow at him. "o you even know how weird that sounded?" she asked him. He shrugged and turned on the song.

Jackie began to sing in a southern drawl

Girl: Anythang you can do, I can do better!

Boy:Ha!  
Boy: I can do anything better than you

Girl: No you can't

Boy: Yes I can

Girl:No you can't

Boy: Yes I can, yes I can!

Anything you can be I can be greater

Sooner or later I'm greater than you

Girl: No you're not

Boy: Yes I am

Girl: No you're not

Boy: Yes I am

Girl: No you're not

Boy: Yes I am yes I am!

I can hit a partridge with a single cartridge

Girl: I can hit a sparrow with a bow an' arrow

Boy: I can live on bread and cheese

Girl: And only on that?

Boy: Yep

Girl: So can a rat

The crowd burst into hysterics as Jackie goaded Jim who chased her around the stage.

Boy: Any note you can reach I can reach higher

Girl: I can reach any note higher than you

Boy: No you can't (higher)

Girl: Yes I can(higher)

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

At this point Jim's voice cracked and Jackie smirked.

Yes I can!

Yes you can! Wow, how do you get your voice that high?

I'm a girl!

0.0'

Anything you can say I can say softer,

I can say anything softer than you

No you can't (softer)

Yes I can(softer)

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes, I can

YES I CAN!

I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.  
I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!  
I can open any safe.  
Without bein' caught?  
Sure.  
That's what I thought--  
you crook!

Jim's eyebrows raised at liquor and she laughed outright. He was being stupid… Again…

  
Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you.

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-II-I-I-I-II-I-

*Out in the crowd* Bones: You got any eights?

Spock: Go fish

CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
Yes, you ca-a-a-an! Wow, where do you keep all that air?

Whew…

Oh…

Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
No, you can't. (Fast)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
YesIcan! (Fastest)  
I can jump a hurdle.  
I can wear a girdle.  
I can knit a sweater.  
I can fill it better!  
I can do most anything!  
Have you learned to fly? Yes

Guess what, so have I

_Oh, inside jokes, _thought Jackie as the crowd looked confused.

Aything you can sing 

I can sing sweeter

  
I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (angrier)  
Yes, I can, can, can (triumphant)

Yes, I can! No, you can't!

They finished shouting inches away from each others faces glaring and laughing.

"Didn't realize you were so much better than me," Jim grinned as they left the platformy thing.

"I'm glad to have enlightened you."

"Hem," a voice behind Jackie made her turn.

"Hey Sulu!" Jim exclaimed.

"Hi," Sulu said but his eyes were on Jackie, "Jackie can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she said tentatively following him out the door of the bridge.

"Jackie," Sulu said through gritted teeth, "I've been watching you and I realize you're very smart. So I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say that Chekov is a lost cause."

"Excuse me?"

"He and I are best friends and we tell each other stuff. He told me that he doesn't really like you, he's just sorry for you that you're the only kid on board."

She glared at him when he said "kid" but mulled over what he just said, "Well, as you said, I am a smart girl, so I think you'll understand when I say you're lying through you're teeth."

He blanched and now it was his turn to say, "Excuse me?"

"Don't make me laugh," she growled. She knew she was making an enemy but she couldn't stand people who told her what to do, "I saw you eyeing him! And when you met me you were sizing me up like I used to do when I was about to tackle an opponent. And let me tell you something, I didn't have a crush on Chekov!"

Sulu spluttered, "Wha-, but I… what d'you mean by didn't?!"

Ah, finally got to that point had he? "Well," she grinned evilly, "I never really noticed before but now you bring it up, his Russian accent is absolutely adorable!"

"I didn't bring it up!" growled Sulu.

"Or did you?" accused Jackie.

They glared at each other for a good five minutes before Sulu said, "Well then, I believe its game on."

"Pleaze! I'll be saying 'Check mate' before next week!" they skulked back inside and each ran for Chekov. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Jim!" Jackie called. He rushed over and she asked, "Where's Chekov?"

"He'z gonna beddy bye!" giggled the captain, "Bye, bye, bye!"

"Oh, God," she mumbled, "You're drunk again. Where's Bones?"

"Gone, gone, gone!" he was shrieking with glee. Apparently Jackie's frustration amused him.

"Come with me," she sighed grabbing his arm.

He followed her in a daze back to his room where she shoved him onto the bed.

"Stay there," she ordered. She was _not _helping him. _He _was the one who got drunk. She was going to bed. She started walking when she suddenly realized, _Where _is _my room?_ Grumbling, she turned back to Jim's room and opened the door. The idiot was passed out on the bed, snoring like a freight train.

She sat down on one of the chairs and tried to go to sleep, finally getting so annoyed she covered Jim's face with a pillow before she got any sleep.


	9. Water Balloon Paranoia

AN: Hello, it is time for today's chapter which to be honest, is kind of just a filler chapter. But in this chap. Anyway, we will experience more fights over Chekov, a new planet to be explored( not new, just no ones been on it before), unexplainable nerves of Jackie( which I will later explain.), and an awkward question.

Jackie and Sulu were taking things to the extreme. In the past week, Jackie had managed to bombard him with water balloons and key lime pie (which mysteriously appeared in Jackie's room) and Sulu had broadcasted her and Jim singing down to Starfleet command.

The worst day, perhaps, was the previous Tuesday. Jackie had decided water balloons were her signature move. She'd waited until Sulu went on break then locked the door of the rec room he went into.

He'd turned around and started pounding on the window. She just smiled and walked inside.

"What are you doing?" shouted Sulu.

Her smile had widened and she took a bag out from behind her back.

Sulu's eyes widened and he dove for cover just as Jackie threw the first water balloon. Sulu tried to shield himself behind chairs and under tables but she just crawled in after him.

No one knew how Sulu had managed to come out of rec room sopping wet that day and neither he nor Jackie was telling.

Jim was kind of suspicious as to what was going on when she followed him out of the room. Finally, he broke down and went to Jackie.

"What goes on between you and Sulu?" he demanded.

Jackie pulled a face and said, "Huh?"

"You're always seen tailing the other and we always either see both of you or neither of you. Its kind of creepy."

"He's following me?!" growled Jackie, "Man, he'll have seen my next plan!"

Jim raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

"I mean…" she trailed off.

"Whatever," he shrugged. Now it was his turn to blush as he added, "Well, people are starting to get… suspicious that you and Sulu are-"

"Ew!" shrieked Jackie, "I hate Sulu! That's why we follow each other around! I won't give you the details but some words were exchanged, a battle was declared, and now we are at war."

"Mmm…" Jim said not entirely convinced, "Just make sure you're not around him _all _the time? Ok?"

"Fine!" she growled, "Though if I'm attacked from behind I'm blaming you!"

She stormed off glancing behind her every few seconds to see if Sulu was following her.

Jim gazed after her wondering if he should worry.

"Captain," issued Spock's cool voice behind him, "We are coming up on a planet. It is under the Federacy but no life forms are detected. Starfleet Command has ordered us to investigate."

"Alrighty!" Jim yelled, "Let's get a team ready to beam down to the planet's surface!"

Spock went off to get some people ready as Jim went off to tell Jackie.

"Jack?" he called as he entered her room, "Hello?"

"YAAAAA!!!" came a mad voice up above him.

"Gah!" Jim yelled as he was pelted with water balloons.

"Oh, sorry Jim," said the paranoid preteen, "You know, keeping my guard up." She laughed nervously and glanced around Jim.

"Right…" Jim stared at his little sister, "Anyway I came to tell you, I and some of the crew are going down to the surface of the planet we're orbiting."

She tensed, "Cool," her teeth were chattering, "What's the planet's name?"

"Tarsus VII. Why?"

"No reason!" her voice was dangerously high, "Who will be staying here on board."

"Oh, most of the redshirts."

"Great…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok! Gosh, Jack I'm starting to think you know something about Tarsus we don't!" He'd meant it as a joke but he could see Jackie's face whitening beneath her bangs, "Jack?"

"I gotta go okay?" she said, "I promised Chekov I'd show him how to make pancakes."

"Okay," he sighed, "Jack, you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure, sure," her eyes were clouded and she was already half-way out the door.

He sighed and started out the door when he realized something, _Jackie can't cook!_

"Jackie get back here!" he yelled. He wasn't exactly surprised when he heard a dull boom coming from the direction of the kitchen.


	10. Evil Plants and British Kidnappers

AN: Oh, finally, I get to an actiony chapter. Tell me what you think, I've never written action before. Well, now it is time for chapter 10 in which a genius idiot gets caught in a plant, the ship is broken into (gasp), and someone is kidnapped (le double gasp)!

Jim, Sulu, Bones, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, and some other nameless (but no less important) people had left Jackie alone, in possibly the most dangerous place for her to be. She swore to herself she would tell Jim her secret when they got off this planet, but for now, she would keep her guard up for more than just Sulu.

_If we get off this place,_ muttered the dark side of her brain.

_Don't be ridiculous! _She scolded herself; _Of course we'll get off!_

She wasn't really as sure as she made out about that, but she was too afraid to admit it.

_ I wonder what Jim is doing?_ She thought.

* * *

"Jim!" shouted Bones as Jim ran up to the edge of a cliff, "Good God man get back here!"

"Aw, Bones I'll be fine!" shouted the captain back.

"Captain, I must agree with the doctor, that cliff looks to be unstable," his first mate's cool voice drifted back over the wind.

Jim pouted and set his face in a stubborn scowl. He shook his head furiously and turned back around to face the cliff. He, Spock, Bones, and two nameless people were what made up his investigation group and so far, Jim loved it. Almost everything he did irked Bones more and more.

He turned back around as he heard his doctor's voice again, "What?" he moaned.

"I'm gonna hypospray you if you don't get over here, Jim!" he was shouting.

Jim winced. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was hyposprays. "Fine!" he shouted back. He started on his way back when he noticed Bones was going towards the bottom of his line of sight and they sky was coming in above.

_Strange,_ he thought as he realized he was falling.

"Jim!" came Bones's voice, "Jim are you alright?"

He tried to answer but, as he was still falling his breath was knocked out of him. He suddenly landed in a soft, green thing that instantly tightened around him.

_Oh great,_ he thought realizing what he was sitting in, _I'm gonna be murdered by a plant. What a great way to go. I wonder what Jackie is doing right now?_

* * *

Jackie's teeth chattered as she stared out the window. Her face was white as a sheet and she kept fingering a bracelet she had on nervously. Suddenly it started to beep. Jackie looked down at it and her eyes grew even wider than they already were.

"Oh, crap," she whispered.

She jumped off her bed and started going through her closet.

"Aha!" she shouted as she pulled out a small PADD. Hastily, she wrote on it glancing out the window every few minutes. Her hear fluttered and beads of sweat formulated around her forehead.

_Thump! _Jackie froze as she heard something outside the hallway. Right outside her door.

Jim did not like being stuck. He looked like a contortionist as the plant tightened its grip. Spock and Bones were busy trying to cut him loose from the plant. He felt as though his ribs were breaking, which was quite possible. His vision was clouding and his hear wasn't too good either. Bones was telling him, "One more minute," but he wasn't sure if he could even make it that long.

Jackie shoved the PADD under her pillow and jumped off the bed. She scrambled underneath it and hid herself just in time to see her door open.

"30 seconds!" Bones shouted as Jim let out a gasp of pain. A loud crack was heard and Jim heard someone screaming.

"Shut up Jim!" Bones's voice was barely audible over the screaming, "I need to focus!"

_Oh is that me? _Jim thought hazily as he clamped his mouth shut. At least he thought he did. But seconds later he felt hands forcing his mouth shut, and he screamed in his mouth at the pain of it. He could make out blood on the hands and realized it was his own.

Jackie breathed quietly as she could. She could see the feet moving towards her ransacked closet. She struggled to hear the words being said, "Dang, it looks like someone got here before us."

Another pair of feet stepped in and she heard more talking, "Can't hurt to have a look around," said another voice, "She could be hiding. The poster said she was tricky."

_Poster? _Jackie thought, _Why am I on a poster?_ But she already knew the answer, and just wasn't ready to accept the fact she was right.

"15 seconds!" Jim's ears were barely able to make out that sound as he lost vision entirely. He realized he would die if he wasn't freed soon.

_So? _He thought bitterly, _I welcome it at this point._ As if to prove his point he heard another crack in his ribcage and groaned. He'd given up screaming as it only hurt his throat and ears. He wanted to die at this point. So why couldn't he?

_Beep!_ Jackie's bracelet beeped again and time seemed to stand still. She attempted to smother the bracelet to muffle the beeping but it was to late. The damage was done. That single sound had been louder that a supernova in the silence of her room. Her heart dropped to her stomach as the feet turned towards her bed.

"Five seconds!" Jim did his best to block his ears out to the screaming that had restarted.

The feet were only a couple yards away, coming closer.

"Four seconds!"

A couple feet…

"Three seconds!"

A couple inches…

"Two seconds!"

A couple centimeters…

"One second!"

The bed was being lifted.

A scream paralleling Jim's surrounded the forest area. He stopped. He'd know that scream anywhere. _Jackie!_

"No!" screamed the preteen as men's hands grabbed her, "Jim!"

"Who's Jim, love?" sneered one of the men, "Your boyfriend? Don't worry, where we're going he's bound to come up in conversation."

"Mind you it'll probably be planning his death," muttered the second.

"Oh,depressing," sighed the other as he hauled a struggling Jackie out of the ship.

Jim leaped up, ignoring the pain in his ribs and legs. He ran towards the ship.

"Jim!" he could hear Bones calling as Spock called, "Captain!" Undoubtedly they were chasing him to try and stop him. He pushed himself harder towards the clearing where the ship was.

Jackie was thrust into a small shuttle not unlike the _Glory_. Only when she got in this one, she didn't have a sense of excitement and nerves. It was more dread and fear.

"Captain!" Jim felt Spock's hands lightly tough his shoulder and shrugged them off. Jackie was only about a hundred feet away. He could see the ship. _Faster! _He urged himself.

"Captain!" Jackie heard the voice of Spock only a little while away.

_Don't let him do anything stupid, Spock!_ She screamed at him in her mind. She was pushed towards the back of the ship where she could see iron bars surrounding a small circular area.

"In you go!" said on of the men shoving her inside, "You even get a window!" This was true. She stood up and stared at what she knew would be her last look at the Enterprise.

Instead she saw Jim, Bones, and Spock burst from the trees running from the shuttle. The engine started. They were going farther and farther away from the desperate men. She couldn't help herself. "Jim!" she screeched once again. He looked up and their eyes met for ten seconds before something hit the back of Jackie's head and she fell over, unconscious.

Jackie was being shoved into a shuttle called the _Endeavor_. _Memorize that!_ He shouted at himself. Even then, he knew he'd never really reach her in time. Bones and Spock had seen to, and were now running towards the ship instead of the captain. They were almost there! Just a few more feet and-

The shuttle took off far above their heads, yet they kept running.

"Jim!" he heard the voice of Jackie and looked up to see her head peaking out a window. Their eyes met, and ten seconds later her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell over. A burly man was standing over her, holding a small book. He saw Jim and they both had obvious looks of contempt on their faces as they glared at each other. Then the ship was gone and the three men were staring at a blank sky.


	11. Remember me?

AN: I just reread my last chapter and I realized, for me that was kind of dark. So yea, rating has moved up to T for mild beating. Not large scale stuff like, I'm gonna cut you open with a knife, but smaller stuff (that I know is not small since it actually happens) like slapping. I feel kind of bad, like I'm being mean to my character. Well, in this chapter I don't know what will happen. I guess we'll find that out together, huh?

"Let me go you-" Jackie kicked and struggled. She had woken up an hour before being led down a passageway by the apes as she called them.

"Now, now, Jackie, language," chuckled a voice behind her.

She snarled towards the voice but shut up. She didn't want to upset the owner of that voice in any way.

"She's here," one of the big men said, "Where's our money?"

A shot rang out followed shortly by a cry and one of the men holding Jackie collapsed.

"What are you playing at?" shouted the remaining ape.

"Patience," the voice cooed, "If your friend had known that he wouldn't be on the floor right now. He's not dead by the way, though he may want to look into a doctor," he commented looking at the unconscious man.

"Turn her around!" the man suddenly snapped, "I need to be sure. No more mistakes."

Jackie turned around to face the man for the first time. Most of him was consumed by shadows but what she could make out of him repulsed her. Nothing was really wrong with his physical appearance, it was his eyes. They were filled to the brim with pleasure. Not normal pleasure in seeing a person either but pleasures like a hunter eyeing his prize.

He grinned madly, "Miss me?"

A briefcase was flung at the remaining man who took it and ran, dropping Jackie on the floor. The thought of running never crossed her mind, as she knew to expect a sharp pain on her wrist that would render her unconscious if she did. Nervously, she rubbed the spot where she had been stung so many times.

"I trust your life has been pleasant since our last meeting?" his silky voice rapped around her.

"Enough," she murmured.

His face hardened as he said, "When you address me you will call me sir. Is that clear? Can you say 'Yes, sir?'"

"There's no need to call me sir," she snapped. It was a dangerous remark and she knew it but was still surprised when the man leapt down and slapped her full force.

She cried out and clutched her reddening cheek.

"What was that?"

She clenched her teeth and looked away. She would never stoop down so low as to call him sir.

He growled at her and grabbed her arms. Dragging her along a new hallway, he stared at her making Jackie's heart beat faster. This guy creeped her out way to much to be possible.

He shoved her into a room and sighed, "I will let you out when you learn to behave." He closed the door gently as a mother would when trying not to wake a sleeping child.

Just as quietly, Jackie crept into the corner of the room and wept.

"Jim," she whispered, "Where are you?"

* * *

To say the Enterprise was in slight disarray was a gross understatement. The crew was in complete panic. When half of the crew had returned to find half of the crew knocked out on the floor, their captain in the sick bay, and his little sister missing, thrilled wasn't exactly their first reaction.

Now investigations were being put on hold about the planet as Starship Command was alerted about their current condition.

Jim was sitting in Sick Bay for the umpteenth time getting patched up all the while rambling about what had happened.

"Did you _have_ to try to stop me?" he was exclaiming, "I could've made it!"

"Jim," Bones spoke slowly as if this was the hundredth time he was explaining himself, "You had several cracked ribs and a fracture in one leg. You're lucky you didn't make it worse by running. Now hold still!" He hyposprayed him as if his life depended on it.

Jim cursed and went on ranting, "We were right there! And that's when they decide to take off!"

Yes, we _know_ Jim!" the doctor emphasized this by injecting another hypo. Jim grumbled as he was forced to lay back.

He knew he was complaining to cover up the feeling like he was going to throw up, but it was a good cover up. He complained so much no one took much notice of it anymore, anyway.

"Captain," Spock entered the bridge, "There is an investigation going on in your sister's room. This was found under her pillow."

Jim took the PADD in Spock's outstretched hand. He held it up to the light to read it.

Jim!

I may never need to use this but, then again, maybe I will. Judging from the noise outside my room, I'm gonna need it soon. Listen, I can't tell you everything I need in this letter but I can tell you enough. One thing I'm sure of, if they're bringing me to who I think they're bringing me, I'm going to Elphus IVX (AN: I totally made that up). I can't tell you who they're bringing me to, but trust me, even if I could I wouldn't, for your own safety. You may think I'm just saying this just to be stubborn and difficult but this is gonna be difficult and dangerous enough without knowing who your up against. Look, I will be fine whatever you think so take your time! Don't rush into things and do something stupid. I live you and take care. Oh crap they're opening the door!

Jackie

Jim's mouth fell open and his face turned white.

"She knew!" he whispered, "That little brat knew and didn't tell me!" He was _pissed off!_ She said she would tell him! She lied! To him! Her brother!

"Captain," Spock said, "She did the logical thing in her place."

"How the hell is this logical Spock!" he yelled.

Spock knew enough to stop talking their. He remembered when his mother died; logic did not matter as much to him. And Jim being a human, it wouldn't matter at all.

Jim waved him and Bones off and laid back down to think about his situation.

_I'll find her, _he decided, _I'm gonna find her so I can kill her!_


	12. A New Old Friend

AN: 'Tis time for another chapter is it not my fellows? I know my last chapter sucked but yea. Oh and if you notice the characters lack a distinct amount of swearing as they probably would have done, it is because I don't swear. I take it into account when people say swearing is the sign of a small mind. But, Kirk will swear in an upcoming chapter, I promise you this, my reader people! So yea. Time to commence with the writing! This chapter will be one of the worst. I honestly have no idea what to do! I know what will come in the next chapter but this one! It irks me and shakes me to my roots! oh well. Let's go.

"59 bottles of beer on the wall," Sang Jackie boredly as she stared at her hands, "59 bottles of beer! Take kidnappers, a clown, mix it up with a frown, you've made a recipe for…ME! Oh, God, I'm so bored, so, so, bored…"

Suddenly the door opened and in walked in an Orion woman.

"Delphie," acknowledged Jackie. Delphie nodded at her and sat down on the chair in the far corner of the room. Her eyes showed mixtures of pity, relief, and hesitance. She opened her mouth to speak when Jackie cut her off.

"I know what you're gonna say. 'I could've bought you more time, you needn't have suffered, blah blah blah,'" she waved her hand as if to swat a fly, "I knew he was coming so does it matter? Besides now you can leave, right?"

The woman nodded reluctantly and opened her mouth again.

"No," Jackie said, "That wouldn't work. You had no belongings to begin with did you? So if you suddenly had a 140 lbs. backpack…"

Her head snapped up from her hands and she looked amused. "No, I'm not reading your mind," she mused, "Simple body language."

The Orion, looking very confused, left without a word.

The preteen sighed and went back to her singing, "58 bottles of beer on the wall, 58 bottles of-"

The door opened again and a tall, hooded figure walked inside.

"You know, that cloak really makes me think 'vampire' whenever I see you. Are you sure you don't want a makeover? I'd be _thrilled_ to help," Jackie remarked as he came into her sightline. Her eyes twinkled the same way Jim's did whenever he was about to prank someone.

The figure hissed and glared at her.

She sighed again, "Not helping the whole 'vampire' thing."

"Are you ready to behave," he asked.

She struck a dramatic pose and declaimed, "Never!"

He grabbed her arm and led her to back into the hallway.

"Dost my eyes deceive me?" cried the girl, "Could it be; the hallway of a thousand doors!?" She shrieked out the last line as if she'd been hit with a phaser and smirked.

The man snarled and dragged her through the hallway. They stopped at a door where he reached into his pocket and fumbled with some keys he produced. Jackie's face whitened as she saw the key he took out and mouthed, 'No freakin way.'

The door opened to reveal a small figure sitting in the middle of the room. Jackie was shoved inside and barely heard the click of the lock as she landed on the figure. It let out a yelp of surprise and looked up.

"Oh no," it suddenly groaned, "I thought you said you would stay out! I go to all the trouble of getting you out of here and this is how you repay me? I have half a mind to…" The conversation went on for several more minutes at which point Jackie put on her most dazzling smile and said, "Miss me?"

* * *

Jim was sitting in his room deciding what to do. He could rescue Jackie or he could leave the brat on Elphus (_serves_ _her right for LYING TO ME!_).

_She's you little sister dipwad! _Screeched a voice in the back of his mind, _besides, she'll kill you if you don't._

Jim sighed. He would have to get Bones to look into this whole voice in his head thing. He went out to the bridge up to Spock.

He sighed and clenched his teeth, knowing full well what he was about to get himself into. _Logic._ As if that wasn't enough, Spock would be the person telling the logic. He shuddered at the thought. _For Jackie, _he had to remind himself to take another step.

"Spock," he said, "What is the-"he pulled a face, "logical thing to do here?"

Spock glanced up quickly and Jim barely had time to see the eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"Well, Captain," he said slowly, "I suppose you should rescue her." He was obviously choosing his words carefully.

"_Really?" _he said sarcastically, "Oh I was wondering about the chess game- YES WE ARE GOING TO RESCUE HER!"

Spock's eyebrows went down a little as he said, "Well, we should go to the planet claiming to be investigating it for something. Can you take it from there?"

Jim was contemplating what Spock had said (for once). "Yea, sure, go."

Spock sauntered off his eyebrows slowly sliding back down his face. Had the captain, of all people, asked him for _logical_ advice? No, surely not, he must have imagined it. Someone must have slipped some chocolate into his lunch.

"Computer," Jim said to the comp., "Set coordinates for Elphus IVX."

He cracked his knuckles and stared out the window at the empty space around him. _This is going to be a long day,_ he decided.

Another AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I started this chapter weeks ago, I've just been really busy. Also sorry Jims part is so short, I just didn't know what to do. Plus it's really hot the air conditioning isn't on and I think I am melting… Oh well, peace out!


	13. Investigating The Sick

AN: Wow, it took me five minutes for me to type AN when it only took about 30 seconds for this whole sentence. I kept typing; an, An, Na, aN, etc., etc. Well, I'm happy I finally got back to good stuff to write about. Oh and by the way for those of you who PMed me saying stuff like 'Who the heck is Delphie?' 'Will you give the dude a name already?' First off: Don't be so rude. I know those types of things are tiresome but give me a chance. Second, this is only my third fic and also, those things are both important to upcoming chapters. So Read On and Prosper!

"I'm bored!" whined Jackie, "Mary!"

"Go watch TV or something," sighed the girl next to her.

Jackie perked up, "We have TV?"

"Sure, anything we want as long as we behave."

"Oh, well I'm screwed then," sighed Jackie lying back down on her annoyingly pink bed.

Mary rolled her eyes and tossed her golden curls out of her eyes. They both sighed as they stared at the ceiling.

Finally Mary said, "So how was life outside the box?"

"Boringly exciting," shrugged the smaller of the two, "I have a brother in Starfleet, my mom died, and I pretended Tarsus was a safe place to go when I got on my brother's ship. Stupid, I know, don't give me that look Mary. So I'm on the ship, British apes kidnap me and now I have returned. Sucks right?"

"Yes, yes it does," Mary rolled her eyes again and said, "You know that means this is pretty much all your fault?"

"Yep!" Jackie exclaimed, "Isn't it great?"

Mary stared at her for two whole minutes wondering whether she should be concerned before looking away.

"Jim'll come get me," sighed Jackie, "I know he will." She said this more to herself than to Mary and Mary felt a pang of sadness for the younger girl. She had said the same thing. Now look where she was five years later.

"Enough about me!" Jackie suddenly exclaimed, "How has life been inside the box for the past, what two years? Oh my gosh, that means you're like thirteen now!"

"Fourteen," corrected Mary smugly, "I am officially, your superior."

Jackie threw a pillow at her laughing. "Shut up."

"Well, anyway, life's been actually really boring. You know, he was angry at first, and you know what he's like when he's angry."

Jackie winced, remembering when he had been mad at _her._

"But he got over it," Mary continued, "I guess he figured you'd be back for me, or something stupid like that. But nope, you never came back so he sent out wanted posters in that newspaper for criminals, beggars, and bounty hunters. He got a surprising amount of look-a-like-you's but none of them real. So he waited for almost all of last year with no good results. Then the apes as you call them, saw the poster and tracked you to Iowa. Speaking of which, Iowa? Of all the places to lie low, Iowa? You could've gone to Vegas or something but nooo! You had to go to Iowa!"

"Wanted to see the fam," shrugged Jackie, "Anyway-"

"Anyway, they went to your house but you were gone. Then they heard about a certain Jackie Kirk who had gone up with her brother into his ship. They found the ship's next location, don't ask me how, I don't know, and got you there. _Tarsus!"_ She glared on the last word as if it were Jackie's fault it had ever existed.

"Blah, blah, blah, so you ignore _one_ warning about certain doom if you set foot on Tarsus and you're suddenly stupid. Is that it?" Jackie pretended to be hurt.

"_Yes!_" hissed Mary.

"Point taken."

The door opened and in walked-

"Senior Vampire!" Jackie exclaimed in a Spanish accent. Mary face palmed herself and looked like she was going to scream.

"I see you girls have gotten reacquainted," he said ignoring the outburst. He turned to Jackie, "Will you behave now you've been given a reward?"

"One: What reward Mary? She was bad enough the first time and when I finally thought I'd escaped," she sighed elbowing Mary playfully, "Two: what have I done to be given a reward? If anyone should be awarded it my brother, saved the galaxy, you know and-" she stopped short and simultaneous face palms could be heard from Mary and Jackie. She cursed quietly and said, "But you know, it could be anybody who saved the galaxy!" she laughed nervously, "I mean, sure the one that probably comes to the top of your head is Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise but it could be any galaxy saving hero like… Mary, who's another hero who saved the galaxy?"

"Just shut up Jackie, shut up."

The vampire's( AN: That is his name until further notice. Vlad for short. I actually mean it. Now you know why he DIDN'T HAVE A NAME! A: I couldn't think of anything B: I was having to much fun writing to come up with something so trivial as his name and C it is important you don't know his identity. Sure his name wouldn't reveal anything but still. Wow this is long. Sorry to those of you who didn't question the name) lip was twitching and his eyes glowed red.

"Aw, crap," sighed Mary as Jackie yelled, "Hit the dirt!" pulling Mary under the bed with her just as Vlad screeched a horrible keening sound.

"What do you mean your brother is the captain of the Enterprise?!" he shrieked.

Jackie poked her head out and pointed out, "Technically I never said that, Vladdy. You came up with that one on your own!"

A muffled "Shut up!" was heard from under the bed as Jackie pulled under again.

"How long do you think he can do that?" Jackie asked in wonder five minutes later as Vlad was still shrieking.

"Guess we'll find out," sighed Mary.

They tried listening to him but all they could make out of it was, "Enterprise is coming…Need to leave… Need a disguise…Need excuses," his head snapped up and he grabbed the TV remote on Mary's bedside table. Flicking it on he gazed at the screen.

A reporter with large black eyes and purple skin was saying, "The Enterprise has docked here on out humble planet of Elphus for an emergency planet inspection. All girls ages 10-15 must go to their nearest recreational center to be checked for a rare disease common in their age bracket. No one knows wha-" At this point he switched off the TV and said "need to leave NOW!"

He yanked them out from under the bed and threw two oversized cloaks at them.

They put them on quickly not even Jackie daring to contradict him in this state but Mary could've sworn she heard her mumble, "This outfit is like _so_ medieval!"

He grabbed their arms and led them out the front door making them bow their heads the whole time.

_So close to freedom, _mouthed Jackie.

Mary smiled back knowing what her friend was thinking.

_But yet, so far._

* * *

_I,_ thought James T. Kirk,_ am a genius!_ His plan was brilliant in his mind. No way they would escape a planet wide investigation.

"Jim!" Bones's harsh voice woke him out of his thoughts, "What in blue hells is this?!" He slapped down one of the fliers for the investigation angrily.

"Well," Jim said holding it up, "It appears to be a pamphlet for a search for a rare disease."

"Really?" the CMO glared, "Look at the bottom."

He did and saw, _Hosted by the USS Enterprise_.

_Maybe not so much genius,_ he thought.

"Relax Bones!" he said, "With this we'll have them nabbed in no time. She _is_ twelve is she not?"

"Yes, but I hardly think her kidnapper will bring her to be tested."

"Or maybe," Jim said slyly, "he will! Probably wouldn't expect us to expect him their, so he'd be hiding in plain sight. Genius!"

Bones gave him a strange look but shook it off.

"And if he decides to leave the planet?"

"Got it covered. All ports have a guard at them. Foolproof!"

Bones didn't think so but who was he to tell Jim his opinion. He'd be the one laughing 'I told you so!' when this plan fell through.

Jim, noticing the look on his friends face shrugged. "Who needs you?" he grumbled, "Spock agreed to help, and Uhura, and Scotty, and-"

"I didn't say I wasn't helping. I just think this is a stupid idea."

Jim grinned and walked out onto the bridge.

"Alright!" he shouted, "Does everyone know where they are going?"

All heads in the room bobbed up and down.

"Good!" he waited for a couple of seconds before yelling, "Why are you all staring at me? Bye!"

They left leaving the bridge empty.

_Where am I going?_ He suddenly realized. He marched off towards the computer to check his rec center.

_Sandy Hills Recreational Center,_ he read, _Easy enough._

He headed out of the bridge towards the energizers.

"Energize!" he said after he had stepped onto the platform. The scene around him seemed to shimmer and bend as he was transported to Sandy Hills Rec Center.

He was met there by a hundred screaming girls much to his liking.

"Ladies, ladies," he called out smoothly, "Relax, you'll all get your chance to meet the fabulous Captain Kirk. Just form a strait line and I'll get to all of you."

The girls quickly did so shoving each other to get first in line.

The day did not pass quickly. As much as he loved being surrounded by worshiping girls, they were all to young! 10, 12, 15, none of them old enough. It was almost the most painful torture he had to endure.

He was heading back to the transporter when his communicator crackled and Spock's voice came out.

"Captain?" it said urgently, "Captain?"

"I'm here Spock, what's up?"

"To use an old human term, 'You'll never guess who I saw today.'"


	14. Fancy Meeting You Here

"Hurry up!" Vlad snapped.

"Well, I would if this outfit wasn't so freakin huge!" Jackie said with equal force. Now that he'd calmed some she was right back to annoying the heck out of him. He just snarled and pulled her arm. He suddenly looked down as if he'd realized something.

"Faces," he said and whipped two blindfolds out of his pockets. Mary, apparently having been through this already, pulled hers on without hesitation. Jackie on the other hand, stared at him in disbelief.

"No can do, Senior," she said, "This cloak _so _does not match that blindfold."

"Aw, do you need some help?" he said sarcastically.

"Why yes thank you that'd be- Ow!" she shrieked as he tightened it around her head. He grabbed their arms and pulled them forward. They walked in silence until Jackie shouted-

"This is way to quiet! How 'bout a road trip song? A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three, four! Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner! Then everyone would fall in love with meeeEeeEe!"

"Why!" Mary shouted into the sky as Jackie sang. Vlad was apparently trying to drown out the noise unsucceedingly, only managing to look constipated.

"One more time! Oh, I wish- oof!" Jackie was cut off as she ran into a tall Vulcan with black hair and brown eyes. Vlad hastily picked her up and positioned her beside him.

"Watch it!" he hissed menacingly.

"Excuse me," the Vulcan said. Jackie stiffened. She knew that voice.

"Spock!" she whispered excitedly. Mary elbowed her and she managed to pass it off as a cough. She could almost feel his gaze studying her face.

Spock paused for a second before grasping her hand and saying, "My apologies." His hand left hers, leaving behind a small scrap of paper. Vlad hurried them away towards a large building.

He hustled them through the port towards his own private dock.

"Excuse me," a large man's voice said, "May I ask why these two girls aren't at the examination areas?"

"They were already checked," Vlad said in a smooth voice. Jackie was shocked. He was almost always curt and rough in his voice. What happened?

"Oh…' the man trailed off apparently perplexed, "Go on then."

He hurried them inside and sat them down before he ran to the control panel.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die," she heard Mary chanting softly beside her.

"Still hate flying?" she smirked.

She heard Mary's head turn slowly as she said, "If I could see you I'd hit you very, very hard."

"Love you to, sweetums!" Jackie laughed. She heard thundering footsteps as Vlad hurried back and ripped off their blindfolds.

"Talk, chat, look normal," he said through clenched teeth before hurrying off again. The two girls eagerly complied (after Mary socked Jackie of course), as they left the port, and flew off once more.

"So," said Mary after a few minutes, "What was that back there?"

"Hmm," Jackie said blinking, "Back where?"

"You know, back with 'Spockoughcough!'" Mary imitated her friend with an eyeroll."

"Shut up!" Jackie punched her, "It worked didn't it? Anyway, nothing really happened. I ran into him, and he shook my hand."

Mary snorted making Jackie jump, "Ha! I know that look, you're not telling me something! What is it?"

Jackie tried suppressing a grin and failed miserably as she pulled the scrap of paper out of her pocket.

"Paper?" exclaimed Mary, "I thought they stopped making that."

"I know right?" Jackie laughed, "Anyways, listen to this:

Jackie,

It is logical that I should right this, should I meet you today. The Enterprise has been searching for you on Elphus as you suggested in your letter. I will alert them you are leaving the planet and we will attempt to follow you. Do not be alarmed; judging by your brother's fury, he will not stop until you are safely secured. Do not do anything rash and we will more than likely be seeing you soon.

Spock

They were quiet for a few minutes before Mary said, "Well, we're dead than."

"Why?" Jackie exclaimed startled.

"You! You'll never stop doing anything, to say in Spock's words, 'Rash,'" her nostrils were flaring as she stared at the younger girl.

Jackie put on her best hurt face and gazed at her friend.

"But Mary," she sighed, "I can't help it…"

"And why not, pray tell?"

"Just 'cause!" she sighed angrily. They sat in silence until Vlad's cough broke the silence. They hastily started talking again.

"Spock's voice was hot," Mary commented.

"He doesn't look half bad either," Jackie said. The pair cracked up laughing as they sailed farther away from their one chance of rescue.

"I…hate…her…right…now…" Jim Kirk was currently banging his head with every word.

"Told you so," he heard Bones say smugly under his breath as he strode over to the captains chair.

Spock had informed him of his meeting of Jackie, her kidnapper, and another girl whom appeared to be a year or so older. His story ended when Jim started banging his head on his chair repeatedly.

"Stop, you're gonna get a hemorrhage," Bones grabbed his head and held it back, "And that's the last thing I need right now."

Jim shook his head free and sat up.

"Alright," he said putting on his best captains voice, "The first thing we should do is track down that ship. Second, we should figure out who this second girl is. Then we pretty much wing it from there."

"Captain?" Spock came up behind him, "I have tracked the ship your sister has been boarded on."

"Good," said Jim, "Follow that ship. Now go look up people missing to find out about that new girl."

Spock nodded and went off to his computer. The coordinates were set and everyone had something to do. Everyone except Jim.

"Well," he said, "I'll leave you to it. Mr. Spock, you have the conn." He went off to his room and sat down. He looked around cautiously as if Bones was in the room.

"I…hate…her…" he said emphasizing each word with a bang on the head once he was sure he was alone.

"Captain?" he heard Spock's voice outside his door.

"Come on in!" Jim said enthusiastically. He saw a mental picture of Spock raising an eyebrow before he opened the door.

Sure enough, his eyebrow was just sliding back into place as he opened the door.

"I found a possible match to the girl with your sister," Spock said handing him a PADD. A round, smirking face framed with long gold curls looked back at him.

"Wow, it's like they're twins," Jim remarked as he read.

Missing

First Name: Mary

Age (current): 14

Height: 5' 10"

Hair Color: Blond

Eyes: Green

Distinguishing Personality Traits: Sarcastic, loyal, trustworthy, hates flying machines

Went Missing: 5 years ago

"Yep, this settles it," Jim said, "This guy like sarcastic girls with long curly hair who hate flying. Weird. Anyway, this is semi- helpful." He said semi because last name, relations, and contact numbers were all white blank spots.

Spock nodded and began to leave, but stopped just before he reached the door.

"You might like to know," he said quietly, "Doctor McCoy is coming this way." Jim blanched and hastily got rid of any evidence of his head hitting the wall. He almost thought he saw Spock smile as the human-Vulcan left the room.


	15. Escsape With the Idiotic Best

"Mary!" a small girl shook her friend awake, "Mary, get up!"

"Go away," groaned Mary, "I have," she glanced at the clock, "8 more hours of sleep to catch up on!"

"But Mary!" whined Jackie dropping her voice low, "I found a way out!"

This got the older girl's attention. She sat up quickly and examined her friend's face for any signs of lying.

"How?" she whispered.

"We're in a hotel type thing, right? Well, I stayed in one once when I was really little, and they give these card things to get in and out of rooms. I saw Vladdy had some and left them on the counter. I say we sneak out the room, grab a key, run to a port, jack a ship, -presto!- we are outta here!" her eyes were shining with excitement as she looked expectantly at Mary.

"You mean tonight!" Mary exclaimed, "Now!"

"No time like the present," Jackie shrugged hopping off the bed. She ran to the door and opened it revealing the dark room that lay beyond. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ran out the door.

"Well," she said after being in the open for a few minutes, "That was anti-climatic."

Mary rolled her eyes and followed her out the bedroom door.

"Now to find the key!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Mary whispered furiously, "Do you want to get caught?"

"What? Oh, I forgot to tell you, Vladmir Putin went out for some stuffs," Jackie shrugged.

"I feel the urge to kill rising…rising, **(AN: Cookies to anyone who guesses where I got that from!)**" Mary said in a voice directed at Jackie.

"Hmm? Have a pillow." Mary tore the pillow in half like it was paper.

"Better now?" Jackie smirked. Mary nodded and they continued the search of the key.

"Found it!" Jackie exclaimed suddenly.

"Great!" Mary said, "Let's go."

The pair ran out the door of the hotel towards the docking area.

"Hide!" Jackie suddenly said pulling Mary behind a car with her.

"Wha-" Mary began but Jackie silenced her with a nod directed towards a man shaped figure standing in the light. Their hearts fluttered anxiously until the figure had passed them for awhile.

"How long 'till you think Senior Vampire will notice?" Jackie asked nervously.

A horrible scream of fury cut through the still night air and both girls stiffened.

"There's your answer!" Mary said grabbing Jackie and breaking into a run. The two girls ran until they got to the dock, at which point there hearts felt like they would burst.

"Come…on…" panted Jackie pulling Mary towards a ship, "Oh, this is too easy."

The only guards there that night were currently rounding the building to go to another ship leaving the one they had been guarding unprotected. They snuck aboard, Jackie going to the pilot's seat, and Mary sitting on the floor next to her.

"Hey!" Jackie exclaimed, "This is exactly the same as the shuttle I boarded the Enterprise on! I got this in the bag!" She cracked her knuckles and started flicking random switches. The ship lurched forward and back making Mary turn a sickly shade of green.

"In all fairness," Jackie said noticing Mary's face, "I never saw how he took off." She flicked one more switch finally getting them off the ground.

"Hey you!" she suddenly heard. The guards were running at the ship showing all signs of trying to stop them.

"Oops, sorry the passenger limit is full,' she yelled back, "But you can take the next one." The ship blasted forward, leaving the atmosphere quickly. Mary said something beside her, but she was hiding her face so it was muffled.

"What?" Jackie said.

"Behind you!" Mary shrieked back. Jackie looked out the window behind her and saw a ship gaining on them quickly.

"That's Vladdy's ship!" Jackie exclaimed, 'Ha, now it's time too show him how to really fly!" Her merry outlook suddenly changed as she saw a warning on the screen in front of her.

'Warning,' it said, 'Missiles locked.'

"How the heck did he get missiles?" Jackie exclaimed hysterically.

"Bank left you idiot!" was the reply from Mary. Jackie turned the ship as hard as she could almost flipping them 360 degrees.

"Your other left!" Mary screamed from the ceiling. Jackie turned the other way narrowly avoiding being hit by two speeding white blurs.

"Make the jump to hyper speed!" Mary screeched, "Now!"

Jackie flipped two colorful buttons hoping they would do the trick Lucky for her, she was slammed up against her seat as the scene around them blurred. Unluckily for Mary, she was thrown hard against the wall. A sharp audible crack was heard and Mary's face whitened.

"Ow," she said numbly, "Shouldn't I be the one freaking out?" She looked intently at Jackie with black eyes, watching as her best friend let out a string of curse words.

"Okay, I'm fine," Jackie said in a high pitched voice minutes later, "Are you fine? That didn't sound like it was fine."

"I'm fine," Mary said shakily, "I think two of my ribs are broken."

"Stay still," Jackie said suddenly. She turned towards the window again and pressed some buttons. When she finished she said, "Call for Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise."

"Captain, we're being hailed," a woman at Jim's side said.

"Accept the call," Jim said absentmindedly.

"Jim!" a little girl's voice shrieked at him. His head snapped up at once. He almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mutt!" he shouted incredulously. She growled a little at the nickname, but went back to normal at once.

"Hey, Jim, listen, we need help. Like medical attention. Nowish if you don't mind," she spoke quickly and her eyes kept darting to something offscreen.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Jackie, stop it. I said I'm fine," another voice said. Jackie snorted and left the screen. She came back a little later with the blond girl from the picture, except now her eyes were black, her face was white, and she was clutching her ribcage.

"This is why. Her name is Mary and we think her ribs are broken." Her face was a mask of worry.

"Where are you?" he asked quickly.

"I dunno," Jackie said, "Somewhere in space. We're on hyper drive or whatever its called."

"Well stop it and tell me what the map says, then," he rolled his eyes at her weirdness.

Jackie flipped a switch and the pair look at the map. Mary was the first to respond.

'We're nearest," her eyes narrowed and she spit out her next word, "Tarsus."

"Not my fault!" Jackie screamed at her friend.

"We're on our way," Jim said. He turned to his crew, "Set coordinates for Tarsus,' he turned back to the screen, "Again." He shot a look at Jackie.

She contemplated his look before saying, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He nodded in response and she shrugged.

"Figures. Well, we'll just fly around it until you arrive. See you, I guess."

"Fly around? Why not dock?" he asked suspiciously.

Both girls faces whitened and Jackie spoke, "Uh, what was that? Uh, I'm losing you. Can't hear! Aah! The mongooses! Bye!"

Mary shot her friend a look as she reached for something off screen. The screen went blank once again.

"You know,' Jim turned to Bones and Spock after a few moments of silence, "I think they know more than they're telling!"

Spcok's eyebrows went into the Vulcan equivalent of, _No, really? _And Bones snorted and walked away.

"Oh, whatever!" Jim exclaimed after his friend. Spock looked at him for a few moments wondering if he should be concerned about his captain's sanity before walking away.


End file.
